Vulnérable
by good-dream
Summary: Interrompue... Désolée, je la continuerais peut être plus tard panne d'inspiration, on y peut rien... et démoralisation de coupure Internet 15 jours
1. POTTER ?

**Disclamer : **_Rien à moi (sauf l'intrigue mais c'est déjà ça...) tout à l'autre blonde de JK.R (pff) _

_JKR : C'est moi qui ai Sevy Nananananèreuh ! _

_GD : Mmm... C'est ça..._

_JKR : Quoi ? Pas d'insultes ?_

_GD : Non. _

_JKR : Mais pourquoi euuuh ! (très déçue la JKR...)_

_GD : M'en fout._

_JKR : Oh... Mais pourquoi ?_

_GD : Parce qu'il a dit qu'il me préférait à toi._

_JKR : Quoooi ? ("WOUUUAAATE ??" en version originale, phonétique) Nooooon !!! (larmes aux coins des yeux et évanouissement)_

_SS : Mais pourquoi tu lui a dit ?_

_GD : Mais mon cher Sevy, pour voir sa tête voyons ! _

_SS : C'est vrai que ça valait le coût ! (tout ceci est une plaisanterie, je la respecte après tout sans elle il n'y aurai pas de Sevy...)_

**Couple : **_HP/SS (très light pour le moment)_

**NDA : **_Bonne lecture ! C'est bon, j'ai fait mon trip' vous pouvez y aller !^^_

**« Vulnérable »**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**_POTTER ??_**

Lorsque le professeur Snape, le terrible maître des potions à Poudlard, le professeur honni de presque tous ses élèves (sauf quelques exceptions exceptionnelles), sortit des limbes du sommeil, il éprouva une sensation qu'il croyait à jamais perdue : Le Bien-être.

Il se trouvait au chaud dans des draps doux et un matelas qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Malgré tout ceci, une question persistait dans son esprit _toujours _en éveil « Où suis-je ? »… En effet, il n'avait jamais possédé un lit de la sorte (il aurait bien aimé…).

Il se décida à sortir cette douce chaleur mais malheureusement il sentit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir à son aise. Il fit alors un compromis et pris appui sur son coude. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, sa vision se limitait au Noir. Que du Noir. Pas de formes, rien… En plus de cela depuis qu'il les avait ouvertes, il avait un mal de crâne insoutenable.

Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et ne sentit rien d'anormal. Aucun objet, aucunes lunettes, rien n'obstruait sa vision. Ce ne fut pas ce la qui le rassura, bien au contraire. Il fut prit d'une vague de panique incontrôlable. « Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Où suis-je ?!? ». Il cria, hurla même et puis pleura… Il pleura plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré. Comme son Père lui avait dit jadis « Pleurer ne sert à rien ! C'est pour les faibles ! Et je ne veux pas que mon fils soit un faible ! C'est CLAIR ?? ». Mais à ce moment là il ne pensait absolument pas à son père. La crise passée, il retomba sur le matelas vidé de toutes forces.

Dans la pièce voisine, un jeune homme brun aux éternels cheveux en bataille et aux yeux émeraude, alerté par ce cri soudain qui déchirait l'habituel silence de ses appartements, délaissa sa tasse de café et ouvrit la porte à la volée. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit une scène que jamais il n'aurait cru voir.

Son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, était allongé dans son lit, ses mains sur ses yeux et le haut de pyjama légèrement mouillé _(Il pleure, lui ?)._ Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, sans son masque d'une éternelle froideur, sauf quand il dormait. Et Merlin seul sait combien de temps il l'avait regardé (ou plutôt admiré) dans son sommeil.

Le jeune homme était tout de même heureux qu'il se soit enfin réveillé. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur le rebord, à côté de son ancien professeur.

- Vous allez bien ?

Severus ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et fit un bond dans le lit en tendant désespérément ses bras devant lui dans un signe évident de protection. C'est alors qu'il reconnut cette voix. _Sa _voix.

- Po-Potter ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suppose que vous vous posez des questions sur votre état, alors je vais essayer d'y répondre d'accord ? Bien, essayez de vous détendre maintenant, vous êtes encore fatigué.

Harry prit la main de Severus et l'aida à se rallonger. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que celui-ci n'avais jamais autant été le centre de tant d'attention. Mais faisant fi de sa gêne l'homme murmura :

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes chez moi en ce moment, dans ma chambre. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines. Je vous ai nourri par perfusions et pour le reste un simple sort de nettoyage…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Lors de la bataille finale vous vous êtes battu contre un mangemort inconnu de nous et vous avez été touché par un sort tout aussi inconnu.

- Oh…

- Je vous ai trouvé lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort. Je m'en suis sortit avec seulement une fracture du bras, beaucoup de chance… _Foutu chance de Gryffondor ! _N'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez évanoui mais vous respiriez toujours. Alors je vous ai amené à l'infirmerie mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup de blessés. Mme Pomfresh vous a fait un diagnostic rapide avant de vous confier à moi.

Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre :

- Apparemment vous avez été touché par un sort qui a placé un voile devant vos yeux. Pour faire simple, vous êtes devenu aveugle…

Le professeur qui avait essayé de garder son calme lorsqu'il recevait toutes ses informations craqua devant la dure réalité et se remit à pleurer silencieusement (cela lui faisait tellement de bien…) en chuchotant sans cesse des « Non… » presque inaudibles mais remplis de tristesse et de lassitude.

Harry, pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle crise de larmes (après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà remarqué son absence de vision ?) s'approcha de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi humain auparavant. Il le prit dans ses bras et après le moment de tension et de surprise de Severus, celui-ci se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je… Je… Oui.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Faites… Je vous dois au moins ça…

- Mais non ! Vous ne me devez absolument rien !

- Si vous le dites… Alors ?

- Je peux vous appeler Severus et vous m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Le dit Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse comme seul son esprit en est capable… Autant tenter le tout pour le tout…

- Oui…

Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit clairement Severus soupirer d'une voix lasse :

- Je suis _vulnérable_…

**Fin du premier chapitre (prologue) : (écrit en écoutant "Running Up That Hill" de Placebo)**

Severus : Hum… Hum !

Good-Dream : Ouiii ?

Severus : Je suis obligé de ressembler à Cho Chang ?? Pleurer, pleurer et pleurer…

Good-Dream : Mais non ! Tu es beaucoup plus _mignon _que Cho Chang ! Et puis tu vas bientôt être très courageux !

Severus : Dans ce cas… Eh ! Tu viens de dire que j'étais _mignon _??

Good-Dream : Moi ? Noooon ! (Mauvaise foi sans égale). A bientôt _Sevy chouuu !!_

**PS : **_**C'est la première fois qu'une autre personne que moi découvre mes écrits. **__**Donnez moi votre avis c'est important pour moi… : ) **_

**_Cette Fic est de rating T mais je pense (peut-être) m'aventurer (et donc M) sur un lemon... Cela dépendra de vos reviews..._**

**Good-Dream.**


	2. Souvenirs et premier rejet…

**Disclamer : **_Humm… Tout a JKR. MAIS, Sev' me préfère alors elle vient plus m'embêter… NA ! _

**Couple : **_Severus Snape / Harry Potter (pour le moment encore plus light que du Coca Zéro) _

**NDA : **_Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews (remercier c'est peut-être pas assez, vénérer c'est mieux !). Just un petit truc sur « Sans Voix », en effet le début y ressemble mais NON c'est pas la même choseuh ! Vous comprendrez plus tard que ce n'est pas Lulu qui a traumatisé Severus mais une personne plus proche (à voir sur ce chapitre). Voili voilouuuuuu !_

**Bonne lecture !**

**"Vulnérable"**

**Chapitre 2**

_**Souvenirs et premier rejet…**_

Un souvenir, un rêve… Un homme, la quarantaine passée… Ivre. Un jeune enfant d'une dizaine d'année, maigre… Et puis des pleurs, des cris, des coups…

Un autre souvenir, un autre rêve… Une femme, (cinquantaine ?) allongée parterre, inconsciente… Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui arrivants aux épaules agenouillé à côté d'elle, lui tenant les mains en la suppliant de revenir…

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se recroquevilla, encore en proie aux images de son rêve et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il revoyait son père...

Harry délaissa sa lecture, "_Milles et unes façons de tenir une classe, pour profs allant du bon copain au sadique de première" (_**NDA :**très interessant comme livre, je vous le conseille on comprend mieux certaines choses... ^^"). Un bruit provenant de la chambre du fond lui était parvenu. Il s'était réveillé, il pouvait aller le voir. Le jeune homme se leva et traversa le salon. Il ouvrit la porte :

- Vous allez bien Severus ? Je…

- Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille !!

- Mais, je…

- Dehors ! Hurla-t-il. S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi…

- Bien…

Harry était abasourdi ! Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change à ce point en quelques heures ? Mais s'il voulait du calme, soit. Après tout, ils en avaient besoin autant l'un que l'autre… Il allait le laisser seul autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. Bientôt se serait la rentrée, sa première rentrée et il fallait qu'il soit prêt autant physiquement que mentalement. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil proche du feu et reprit sa lecture, beaucoup plus troublé...

**POV Severus**

Pourquoi ai-je toujours ces rêves ! Même dans la Mort, il faut qu'il me bousille encore ma vie ! J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus… Et puis, l'autre là, le _Harry Potter LE Survivant, celui qui a tué Face de Serpent _pourquoi veut-il m'aider après tout ? Pour profiter de mon état ?! J'en suis sûr… Ce ne serait pas le premier !

**Fin du POV Severus**

Les rêves de son enfance avec son père lui revenaient de plus en plus souvent en mémoire. Pourquoi ? A cause du choc psychologique que Severus avait eu suite à la connaissance de son « problème ». Il ne le supportait plus… Revoir sans cesse un Passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution… Il fallait qu'il voie la seule personne qui l'a traité avec compréhension depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant… D'abord, se calmer, récupérer, peut-être même marcher et il demandera à _la _voir, si elle ne venait pas d'elle-même.

Il tendit violemment sa main sur sa droite vers la table de chevet mais au lieu de cela celle-ci rencontra durement une barre de fer, les rebords... Le bruit se répercuta tout autour du lit. Avec tout cet amas de sons, Severus prit conscience de la grandeur du lit. IMMENSE ! Cela voulait donc dire qu'avec les sons il pourrait reconnaitre certaines choses…

Il recommença trois fois et à chaque fois cela fonctionnait…

- _Très intéressant…_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard un _pop _sonore se fit entendre par Severus. Il passa sa main sur la table chevet, d'où provenait le bruit, pour y trouver un récipient rempli d'un liquide fumant. _De la soupe. _L'homme prit une grande inspiration avec de prendre le bol.

_En définitive, il s'occupe vraiment de moi… Il n'est pas si désagréable ce gamin… Non, un gamin ne ferait pas cela, c'est un jeune homme. Rhaaaa ! Foutue conscience ! En même tant elle n'a pas tout à fait tord... Mais combien de temps me supportera t-il, moi et mes sautes d'humeurs ?_

**Fin du chapitre ( écrit sur "I Know" de Placebo en boucle bien sûr ^^") il est un peu court je vous l'accorde mais il nous apprend bien des choses n'est-ce pas ? Le prochain devrait être plus long !**

_Severus : Mouais..._

_Good-Dream : QUOI ?_

_Severus : C'est déjà mieux..._

_Good-Dream : Je prend ça comme un compliment venant de ta part..._

_Severus : Prends le comme tu veux._

_Good-Dream : Hé hé hé (sourire sadique) Au se revoit pour la suite ! _

_Severus : HARRYYYY !_

_Harry : Quoi ??_

_Severus : J'ai peur ! _

**Joyeux Noël ! **

**Good-Dream**


	3. Je peux vous comprendre et vous aider

**Disclamer : **_*Non, c'est pas à moi Mr. l'Agent ! C'est à ELLE !! Même qu'elle s'appelle J.K.R ! C'est elle c'est pas moi !"_

**Couple : HP/SS **_(Pour le Lemon je pense que je vais le faire, vraiment... Mais pas maintenant !)_

**NDA : **_Me revoilà trois repas de familles, une inigestion et une fracture de la jambe plus tard, je pense que vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster avant... BONNE LECTURE !!_

* * *

**«** **Vulnérable »**

**Chapitre 3 **

**_Je peux vous comprendre… et vous aider._**

Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée en principe « reposante ».

_Le calme avant la tempête, _pensa le jeune homme un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant le jour fatidique. Une toute petite semaine.

C'est sûr cette pensée qu'il s'affala sur le canapé du salon. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

_Une semaine… Pourquoi faut-il que j'en fasse tout un plat ! Je ne suis pas le seul à être passé par là ! Tiens, Severus, lui aussi l'a fait ! Et je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas pris la tête trois semaines avant ! Rrhaaa Severus… Toujours LUI._

En effet, après qu'il se soit fait jeté comme une vieille chaussette par l'homme, une _très _forte curiosité s'était emparée de sa personne. Plus d'une fois il avait écouté l'homme crier, puis le bruit être étouffé par ce qu'il pensait être un coussin. Mais plus étrange encore : il se reconnaissait dans ces actes… Pendant des années, même à Poudlard, il était pris de ce genre de cauchemars (car il était presque sûr que c'est-ce que provoquaitétat chez son ancien professeur) et il avait plusieurs fois réveillé Ron. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve LA solution.

Il souhaitait en parler à l'homme mais il ne _pouvait _pas ! Tant que Severus ne voudrait pas…

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'un bruit sourd provenant d'une _certaine _chambre lui parvenu. Un corps qui tombe.

- Severus !

Harry se précipita dans la chambre : il ne s'était pas trompé.

Severus était étendu sur le sol en regardant, ou plutôt en tournant la tête, dans tous les sens. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus du tout où il était. Harry s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté de l'homme.

- Severus, commença-t-il, doucement. C'est Harry. Harry Potter. Vous êtes chez moi. Vous vous rappelez ?

- Harry ?… Je… Comment…

- Severus. Attendez.

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça le sort de lévitation, lui permettant de le déposer en douceur sur le matelas.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Hum.

- OK. Je…

Harry soupira. Quels mots utiliser ?

- Vous faites des cauchemars fréquemment n'est-ce pas ?

Severus pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-il le dire à ce gam… Jeune homme ? Une pensée très désagréable traversa son esprit déjà à vif… Se pourrait-il que...

- Oui. Et alors ? Je fais trop de bruit peut-être ?? Essayez le trouver un autre sort pour me rendre muet ! Un peu plus, un peu moins ! Au moins je ne vous dérangerez plus ! Allez-y ! Je vous en pris !!

- Je… Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je crois que je peux vous aider. Vraiment.

Severus baragouina une suite de mots incompréhensibles mais Harry perçu nettement le « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… »

- Oh que si je peux comprendre ! Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Lorsque les souvenirs de ma famille Moldue revenaient. J'ai TOUT revécu. Tout. La malnutrition répétée, les coups, le placard sous l'escalier, la sciure dans mes yeux et dans mes poumons, leurs cris nous traitant de monstres moi et mes parents, tout…

Severus était choqué par ces soudaines révélations. Ainsi donc le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'avait pas eu une enfance si dorée que tout le monde le pensait. Et à entendre la tristesse dans sa voix, il ne mentait _absolument _pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- Je le sais bien. Peu de personne sont au courant.

- Albus l'_était_-il Harry ? Questionna Severus après un moment de silence.

- Oui, il l'était.

- Et il vous laissait y retourner ?

- A vrai dire… Il me répétait que j'étais presque un homme et qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille. Mais ça n'a vraiment changé qu'à mes quinze ans. Quand je ne rentrais plus dans le placard… Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

_« Oh Merlin ! Que ce garçon me ressemble… » _Fut la seule pensée cohérente que Severus eut à la suite de ce récit. Il ne répondit pas.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ce fut l'aîné qui le brisa d'une voix _presque _timide (timide, mais c'est Snape dont on parle !) :

- Vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez m'aider. Comment ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune.

- Cela devrait être très simple pour vous : vous êtes _très _bon _Occlumens _après tout. Lorsque votre cauchemar se manifeste, faites le vide dans votre esprit comme lorsque vous pratiquez l'Occlumencie. Il faut que vous repoussiez les images qui vous dérange. Vous me suivez jusque là ?

- Je pense que oui. Continuez.

- Donc, après avoir fait le vide, vous devez penser à quelque chose d'agréable, qui vous calmera. Il faudra que vous essayiez de remplacer complètement le rêve par cette pensée agréable. Vous avez suivi ?

- Oui. Je devrai y arriver. Merci Po… Harry.

- Je vous en pris. Humm…

_Allez dis-lui ! Vas-y ! Il faut le lui dire ! _

- Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

- Je… Je vous remplace pour la fonction de professeur des Potions à Poudlard. La rentrée est dans une semaine. J'ai appelé St Mangouste mais humm… ils sont plein et ne peuvent pas vous accueillir(NDA : _c'est pas bien de mentir Ryry ! Pas bien !_). Voulez-vous venir avec moi à Poudlard ?

Harry avait déballé tout ce monologue à une telle vitesse qu'il n'était même pas sûr que Severus en ai compris la moitié…

- Je pense que si je ne veux pas terminer perdu dans l'Allée des Embrumes il vaut mieux pour moi que je sois avvec vous.

_Wouhaa ! Il a compris ! _fut la réflexion très philosophique qui traversa l'esprit de notre Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

- Je… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Lorsque je dis quelque chose c'est que j'en suis TOUJOURS sûr. Tachez de vous en rappeler. Cela vous permettra au moins d'économiser votre salive et les quelques petits neurone Gryffondoriens qu'il vous reste.

Harry trouva cette tirade _presque _comique. En effet, en disant cela Severus n'avait pût cacher ce sourire en coin sur son visage.

- Parfait, dans ce cas nous transplanerons dans une semaine.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre (écrit sur "I'll Be Yours" de... Placebo ! ^^") **

_Good-Dream : Sev' ?_

_Severus : Hum ?_

_Good-Dream : T'aurais pas du Poussos ?_

_Severus : Oui, j'en ai. Tu en veux peut-être ?_

_Good-Dream : Oh oui ! S'il te plaiiiit !!_

_Severus : D'accord. Tiens. _

_Good-Dream... *regard suspicieux* Humm... Merci._

_Severus : Mais de rien ! Booonne journée !_

_Good-Dream : *Magnifique recrachage buccal du pauvre Jus de Citrouille qui n'avait rien demandé* SEEEV !!!!_

**BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE, DES SOUS ET DES SLASHS !! **

**Good-Dream.**


End file.
